Ultimate FF Crossover With A Gundam boy in there
by Afro Moogle
Summary: Here's a special fanfic at how exactly people treat Rinoa, and what happens when you gather a bunch of Characters, stuff them in a Big Rig, and take a round-world trip. My second work.
1. Default Chapter

The FF Crossover of Mostly All Time  
"Road Trip"  
  
By: Afro Moogle  
  
Made by a brain with a 5 setting blender on setting 6…  
  
  
Squall and his gang (3d Cid, Wufei Chang, Tellah, Steiner, and Kain) were   
hanging out at the usual joint of Bubba's Big Buff Onions (insert trademark   
symbol here) and Rinoa saunters up from the usual 3-week episode of Shopping.  
  
Cid suddenly yells out "Rinoa's in danger!! Somewhere, very, very, far away!!"  
  
Squall exclaims "Really!? Hmmm… Somewhere, very, very far away…. You all know   
what this means…"  
Rinoa sweatdrops and taps Squall's shoulder, "Um, I'm right here you know…."  
  
(Really spooky silence moment)  
  
All of them (minus Rinoa of course) yell out at once "Road Trip!!"  
  
Upon which they all pile into Cid's Big Rig, apt for their gang and with an   
oversized fuel tank, they weren't stopping anytime soon.  
  
Cruising down highway Motorcross Madness 5, Cid got bored and proposed a song.  
  
"All right, lets sing the favorite song of all Truck drivers and   
transcontinental junkies."  
They break out in song.  
  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beeeaaerrr! Take one down, pass   
it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall."  
Fastforward to other side of the world.  
  
Cid was once again bored, they had sung the 999,99 version of the Bottles of   
Beer song twice over and it was boring now.  
  
"How about a game? I'll start."  
"There's a car!"  
"There's a car of Justice!!!"  
"There's a car."  
"There's a dang ol tootin car!"  
"There's an Honorable car!"  
"There's a trippin car!"  
"Dang Kain, that's a truck."  
"My bad.."  
Quarter of the world later….  
  
"JUSTICE!!!!"  
"HONOR!!!!"  
"JUSTICE!!!!!"  
"HONOR!!!!"  
  
Steiner and Wufei were having a vocal duel about which was the embodiment of   
good, Justice or Honor, they did this quite often.  
  
"JUSTICE!!!!"  
"HONOR!!!!"  
"JUSTICE!!!!!"  
"HONOR!!!!"  
"Will you heathens quit it so an older-than-dirt supposedly-dead guy can get a   
nap around here!!! Dang kids never had to put up with such dang ol stubborn   
idea's like those mumble mumble mumble…..zzzzZZZZzzzzZZZ."  
  
Back where they started.  
  
"Well that was a good Road Trip." Cid says as they pile out of his Big Rig,   
still with plenty of gas in it.  
They all take one look at Rinoa and suddenly rush at her.  
  
"Rinoa!!! Duck!!!"  
  
They tackle her, for she had had a Sniper's laser sight at her head.  
  
"Are you all right Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa looks at the camera fatigued style. "Takes a sniper's laser to the head to   
get them to notice me….."  
  
Some time very later.  
  
Rinoa slips Bob aka Other Me a $50 dollar bill.  
  
"Business is good when you have a weapon of mass destruction equipped with a   
laser sight." Bob says. Shak Shak goes the Bobgun.  
  
(Note: This is NOT recommended, Bobguns aren't just handed out y'know.) 


	2. Kaintrix

Kain Chronicles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Kaintrix  
  
  
There Kain was, confronted by two females, a Dragoon like himself and a weird fuzzy little thingy wearing Girl.  
  
The Little Girl pipes up "I'm Krile and I know Kung-Fu!!!"  
  
Kain sweatdrops. That's a Martial arts outfit? Kain wonders.  
  
Tellah pops up out of nowhere again, still ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz as ever, and even drooling a little.  
  
Galuf pops up and wakes Tellah up.  
  
"GAH!!! You god-danged little sheep rockers!!! If you were half my age you'd know the decency o' respecting your elders!!!! I'm getting to old for this...." Tellah rants.  
  
"You do know we're technically dead, right?" Galuf, master of the obvious and plot spoilers points out.  
  
"Ah good point, same rules as before!! No blood! And gimme some crackers!! Tellah want crackers!" Tellah rants yet again.  
  
Krile leads off with throwing several Shrunkens at Kain.  
  
Kain as the typical badass he is (You knew this was coming ever since you saw the title right?) dodges them in a slow-mo type environment just like in the Matrix.  
  
"Beat that." Kain taunts.  
  
Reina does leaping up and in ANOTHER slow-mo Matrix move, knocks Kain's helmet off with her spear.  
  
"..... It's always the helmet isn't it....." Kain says as his golden locks fall out from what used to be his helmet space.  
  
Reina takes one look and swoons at the sight.  
  
Krile looks at Reina and yells, not at all getting that Kain looks plain sexy with his hair out, "You cast an evil spell on her!!! I'll avenge her!!!! REAWR!!!!!" Krile leaps at Kain, nails and teeth extended.  
A big Fluffy Teddy bear thing knocks her out of the air, with yet another Matrix effect, and off the Dragon.  
  
"Kupo!" Say's the now revealed Mog, aka Dance Masta Moogle.  
  
"Thanks Mog." Kain says admitting some credit.  
  
"ZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ" Goes Tellah AND Galuf.  
  
"Must be their Nap Time" Kain says as Mog, his business finished, goes off to find a disco joint.  
  
Kain jumps off the Dragon, then looks up to an "I have you now!!!!" Coming from rejuvenated Reina, falling towards Kain.  
  
She maneuvers herself and gives Kain a poke with her Lance.  
  
A few hp fall from Kains total.  
  
"Ow, was that supposed to hurt me?" Kain asks, gaining a bit more distance, then as Reina dived toward him, in the Last Matrix style Effect, Kain just dodges her Dive and she falls on the ground.  
  
Landing safely Kain picks up a new helmet from a random Helmet dispenser, (Handy those things are) and warps to a new area.  
  
  
At the End of his warp trip Kain finds himself in a place no human was ever meant to be....  
He was smack at the Entrance of a Startroopers Bug Hive.  
  
"....Now THIS puts my Badassness to the test." Is Kains only remark as a few bugs make their way towards him....  
  
To Be continued....  
  
Author's Commendation: Yes this is a lot like FFF for those of you who watch it, and Splashkat is a REALLY great Animator.  
  
But it's just not a proper Kain Fanfic without something like that.  
  
BTW here's her Site Address for all you deprived viewers out there:  
http://fff.wangclip.net/FFF.html 


End file.
